love of death (prologue - chapter 5)
by starr1
Summary: **Chapter 5 new**What happens when a young woman is found on the beach, will she change more then one persons life...
1. prologue

I do not own gundam wing or sailormoon.   
  
This is rated pg13, only becasue it deals with suicide.  
  
the prologue to Love of death  
  
A group of girls one man, and two cats were huddled around a letter. There expressions were grim as the black cat began to read the letter out loud for all to hear.  
  
If you are reading this then I have gone through with me decision to end my life. Don't blame yourselfs for not being able to stop me. I decided a long time ago that when this day came I would follow through with my plan of ending everything. I was forced in to a life I did not want, and I know how very selfish it is for someone to end everything and leave the people living to deal with the problems by themselves. But I needed peace, it is something I have not had for so many years, too many years. I have found it though, and it comes to me in dealth. Most people can change their lives, change their futures. But I can not my destiny stops me from doing so, and I have come to realize that the only escape is through death, and even through death I am unsure if my destiny will track me down, and drag me back into this life. You have all been very kind to me, you are family to me. You have fought by my side through everything, and yet for the biggest battle of my life you could not help, for you guys were the ones helping destiny keep me on track. I don't blame you, nor should you blame yourselfs, you could not have known how unhappy I truly was. You beleived very strongly that someday I would relize that the way my path was going would make me happy, but I have known ever since the first time I transformed into a sailor scout that in this life I could never be happy. You will not find my body, so don't bother your selfs in looking. I have left no trace for any one to follow. I am sorry that Rini will no longer be born, I loved her very much, but my living would just make any life she had miserable for she would know I would not want to be in the posistion I was in, and if I was to take my life after her birth her life would forever be ruined. You will forget about her in time I was assured that, for it will be as if she never existed. For now she never will. Good bye Darien I am sorry I must leave you, but its for the best you will find someone who you truly love, someone you deserve, that person just was not me. For my last act as the Scout leader I have sent the outer scouts back to guard the outer galaxy for with them there, you will not have to worry about pertecting Earth that much any more. I have run on much to much in this letter so I will end it now. Farewell my friends you were like sisters to me, and good bye my prince you meant more to me then I could ever tell you, don't blame yourselfs for my death for you could not have stopped me. I am not in a posistion to ask a favor after doing this to you, but I ask only one thing live, don't forget you do have a life, embrace it like I was never able to.  
  
Love   
  
Serena   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^In a dark room across town^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Four figures stood completley slient, the anticipation could be seen in their eyes as they stared at each other. Each one wanting to say something, but no one wanting to be the first to speak. Finally the silence was broken, as the tall woman holding a staff let out a sigh. All eyes turned to her wanting to know what had happened. She looked at them, then camly started to walk away. The others stared at her back that was slowly fading out of view. Just as the tall woman with short blond hair opened her mouth to speak, the woman that had been walking stopped. She did not turn around, but spoke "It has been done", her voice was soft, but at the same time very stern. This time the the woman with aqua almost teal hair spoke "What do we do now?" The green haired woman still did not turn around, but nodded for them to follow. The three figures did not look at each other for confermation, but all started to walk towards the green haired woman very quickly. They knew what they must now do.  
  
So how did you like it please review. This will be a crossover with gundam wing. Who would have guessed me do a gundam/sailor moon crossover *wink*. I know I should proably finish lies and promises, but i need a brake from writing that, and I was evry depressed, and so I needed to write something that was a bit depressing. It is short, but oh well its only a prologue. It will not be all that depressing all of the time, but unlike my other fanfic that had some violence but evry little this fanfic with have some situations where it will be heavy pg 13, dealing with many situations. But I'll warn you before hand if a chapter is really bad in violence or anything else.   
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 1

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon.  
  
This is rated pg13, because in the previous prologue it had dealt with suicide and it will have some mature matters discussed in the following chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I will continue to write just as long as the reviews keep on coming.Since then I know someone is actually reading my stories.  
  
Ch.1 (please read prologue first)  
  
The pink note laid on the table, it seemed that no one wanted to let their eyes drift away from the words on the stationary. In their minds words like death, blame, good-bye danced along. It was if no one wanted to say a word for if they did the words would then have meaning and it would mean for some their princess was dead, for others their only true friend, and for one his only love gone forever. It was the raven hared girl who made the first move to pick up the letter, but she was stopped as she felt the weight of someone's hand press against her shoulder. Her fingers were just brushing the top of the paper. She did not turn around to see who was there, but instead took a deep breathe, and let her fingers slip of the paper, and pulled her arm back to rest against her side. They remained this way for a few more seconds, all still trying to grasp the horrid truth. It was the broken scream of the blonde that made them all snap out of the trance. She fell to the ground, her knees pulled up to her stomach, and her hand wrapped tightly around her legs the other over her face smearing the tears as they tried to pass down her cheek. She rocked back and forth not trying to hold the sobs in, but letting the tears fall from her eyes. After her first scream there was no more loud noises coming from her, but all she did was whisper the word no, and a few other words that no one could hope to ever make out.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^In a colony in a different time^^^^^^^^^  
A man stood on the beach staring at the waves crashing against the rocks.The sun was beginning to set, and the man began to walk down the empty shore. His hair was swept back in a loose pony tail letting it fall against the middle of his back. His bangs hung ruthlessly against his face giving him a soft, and at the same time stern appearance. His silver hair looked almost white under the remaining rays of the sun, but it did not make him look old, but instead more handsome. Just as he was about to turn around, and head back the way he had come he noticed the little remaining light reflecting off something behind one of the rocks. His curiosity over came him, and he found himself climbing over the rock to the other side.He gasped at what he saw, a young girl laid completely still her delicate frame laid upon the sand with her hair spread out to the sides of her, she looked almost like an angel, she could have been mistaken for one if it had not been for the trail of blood that ran down her forehead, and numerous scratches that occupied her bier legs. The sand around her was splattered with blood, and one hand seemed to be gripping into the sand for support of some kind, while the other grasped a simple, but unique locket. The man could not stop himself from thinking just how beautiful she was, even though she was in a terrible condition. He grasped her wrist in a hope to find a pulse.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^At a shrine in the middle of Tokyo^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"No, No, No, no, no, no" It began as yells of protest, but then settled into being whispers of the inevitable, from the tall figure her hair was up into a tight pony tail, and her rose shaped earrings made her now pink eyes stand out that much more. She had been crying that was obvious, but compared to the other occupants of the room she was doing extremely well. A girl with short blue hair was in an embrace with the blonde now, each trying to stop the tears that were draining them off their last remaining strength. The raven hared girl stood out side the temple room, a few feet a way from a tall dark hared man. Earlier she was letting out words that condemned her friend for leaving them, now she was just trying to stop herself from doing the same thing so she could join her only friend.   
'She was the only one who truly knew me, hell she was the only one that knew any of us for what we were. She is what held us together. Why did she do this? Why did she leave us?' The girl just pondered this as she tried to keep the tears from pouring from her eyes.   
The man on the other had was stoned face, only his eyes showed any emotion, and only one small tear slid down his cheek. Just as he was about to leave, the black cat walked by him, signaling for both people outside to move into the temple.   
Luna- "I think it would be best if we go, and see Pluto. She should know what to do?"   
The others looked dumb founded, all questioning themselves for not thinking of it sooner.  
Artemis- "We can also see why she did not warn us about this, she must have seen it coming." This was not a question, but a statement.   
That left all occupants wondering just why this was allowed to happen.  
  
Ok so here's chapter one, not all that long, but in the same regards not all that short either. I got some nice reviews for the prologue, and as long as I get reviews for this chapter I will continue to write.I would like to thank some people who reviewed (if you are not listed sorry, but I can not list everyone) Ame, Deirdre Tavege, Fiore-Chan (fiore92@tuxedomask.com), Katlin Grace thanks for your reviews, and Please review if you want to see chapter two. Byes 


	3. chapter 2

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon. They belong to many other people, but not me.   
  
This is rated Pg13, because in the prologue it dealt with death, and there will be some mature matters discussed in future chapters.   
  
NOTE:::: I meant to say earth not colony (there are no beaches on the colonies), I think most of you figured it out though sorry. Also I will sue parts of the manga and series of sailormoon. Also Quatre's last name will be spelled the way I want to spell it, ok.  
"" someone talking.  
'' someone thinking.  
** or capital letters means they were emphasizing the word yelling, or being loud (you'll figure it out when reading).  
^^^^^^Change of place or time, or memory. It will be described between the marks.  
  
The four remaining inner scouts looked at each other all waiting for someone to come up with an answer to Artemises statement. Finally it was Amy who spoke up, she enjoyed silence more then most, but the silence in the room was an eire kind and she could not take it much longer. Also she had a question of her own to ask, one that had been bugging her, since Luna Spoke.  
Amy- "You guys" she started out timidly "How do we get to the time gates, Serena was the only one with enough power to get us there."  
She realized her mistake to late by mentioning Serena by name, she knew she should have just said they did not have enough power on their own to teleport even with Tuxedo Mask, but it was just to strange of a concept to think of Serena as no longer a part of them.   
Mina's face fell at the mention of Serena, she cried so much that she did not think any tears remained, but just by hearing her name she could feel the tears grouping up just waiting to be spilled. She held them back though, she knew if she began to cry again, they would never get any where. It was a dominos effect when one fell down, the others soon followed.   
Luna- "Your right Amy I forgot about that, the only choice is to see if the outers left like the letter said. They could get us there."  
Artemis noticed that no one was making their way to the door, so he joined in the discussion.  
Artemis- "Luna's right. It's worth a shot to at least check their apartment, even if their gone there may be a clue on how to contact them there, or a clue about why this happened.  
Darien- "Their right, you guys should go and check out the apartment.  
With that said he began to walk out the door, Lita grabbed his arm, and held him in place.  
Lita- "Aren't you coming with us?"  
Darien- "No, I need to be alone."  
Lita- "Are you sure, I mean don't do anything foolish." She said in a compassionate tone.   
He just walked off leaving six pairs of eyes watching him. It was Artemis who broke the silence.  
"Let him be, he needs to work through his feelings..... lets go to the apartment."  
The cats were the first to walk out the door, followed by Mina and Amy. It was Ray and Lita who remained eyes glued on the letter. After a few seconds of just staring at it, Lita picked it up and folded it back perfectly like it had been, and placed it in her pants pocket. Ray remained silent, and followed Lita as she walked out of the room.  
^^^^^^^^^^^In a different time on Earth^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The man held the young girls wrist in his hands, searching franticly for a pulse. Just by looking at him you wouldn't think he was worried, but he was quite the contraire, he just hoped she was alive. At first he thought it was only his imagination, but as he placed his cheek down to her mouth, and nose he confirmed what his fingers pressed against the young girls wrist had showed. She was alive, barely, but alive. He didn't hesitate in picking her up in his arms. One arm under her neck the other under her knees. She didn't make the slightest movement or sound when he picked her up, and that scared him even more. He hurriedly walked to his car, placing the young lady across the back seat.   
Milliardo- 'I can't bring her to the hospital, the intelligence said they had the remains of the white fang working there, and if they knew I brought her in they could kill her. I can't get rid of them, because then all the work in trying to find there new base would be for nothing. I better bring her to a safe place, there's only on place close enough.' With that last thought he let his foot fall heavily on the gas. He was heading to the mansion up on the hill, and as he pulled up he could see the sign "Quatre Rabawinter Estate".   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^In a park in Tokyo (different time Scouts time)^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Two cats walked side by side. One black, one white on closer examination if the half moons on their foreheads didn't make you think that they were different the expressions they held would surely give it away. They were followed by four teenage girls, they were not grouped together, but instead seemed to be following one another by two. Mina and Amy walked silently, heads down side by side. Followed by Ray, and Lita who followed a few feet behind. Mina lifted her head, and let her eyes wander. That is when she noticed the park bench right below the cherry blossom tree that she had spent so many days alone sitting under.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Mina's Memory^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Mina sat silently on the bench listening to her music on her walkman, just staring out onto the lake. She had been in Tokyo for a few weeks now, but still she was alone. She had Artemis. He tried to be there for her, but he was not enough. She turned down the music to change the tape, when she heard the comments of the group of kids walking behind her.   
A girls voice- "Look at her, she thinks she's to good for us just, because she stared as Sailor V."  
A males voice- "I know, she doesn't even try to fit in. I heard she spends all her time just spiking the volley ball in PE, because she never wants to play on a team with us ordinary people."  
A girls voice- "I know, hey the movie is going to start."  
They ran off, never knowing that the blonde had heard every word they had said. Mina lifted her hand to wipe the burning tears that were beginning to fall. She didn't even notice the blonde with Odango type hair sit next to her.   
Serena- "Hey Mina, you know I've been thinking."   
Mina - "About what?"  
Serena- "Well you." Mina looked at her shocked at Serena couldn't help, but let a giggle slip out. "I mean I use to think Sailor V was so cool, but now that I have met you I realize she's nothing compared to you."  
Mina tried to not act shocked by the words she had just hear. 'she likes me, because of myself.' She did the only thing she could think of, and put on a 100 watt smile, and gave Serena the Sailor V victory sign and said "Thank you." Serena grabbed Mina's arm, and they ran the entire way to the arcade.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of Mina's Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Mina- 'When we got there we had the biggest ice cream I've ever seen, and Serena actually ate hers and two others. I could only hold down two. She was the only one who truly knew me, none of the other scouts even tried to get to know the true me. She really was my only friend.' A single tear fell down her cheek, but she didn't lift her hand to wipe it, but instead continued to stare at the passing trees.  
  
  
So how did you like it? Don't complain about the size, I only have so much time each day to write, hey at least I have another chapter out pretty quick please review if you want to read chapter 3. I would like to thank a few people who reviewed my chapter one; Kiyoko (Rosedust49@aol.com), Willow, Lady Squirt, Jade Nova, Traci14 (jim1936bear@abeinc.net), Lilly Maxwell, Alli-chan & Ivory, Izzy (prncssprsfne@yahoo.com), Princess Lilith. and thanks to everyone else who reviewed. keep thm coming if you want chapter 3. 


	4. chapter 3

I do not own Gundam Wing Or Sailormoon.  
This is rated pg 13, because the prologue dealt with death, and there will be mature matters discussed in future chapters.  
  
Notes::::I will use some parts form the manga, and also the cartoon. I also got the idea of the memory scenes from Sailor Moon R, but I did not really like what they used for flash backs, and so I changed them. I will not group them together (maybe not sure yet), but will probably spread these memories throughout the story. Also I did not like how they forgot the cats in the memory scenes, so they will be included here, as well as the outers in the future chapters.   
  
"" someone talking.  
'' someone thinking.  
** or capital letters means they were emphasizing the word yelling, or being loud (you'll figure it out when reading).  
^^^^^^Change of place or time, or memory. It will be described between the marks.  
  
Chapter Chapter 3 of Love Of Death  
  
It was dark so dark, the only light was that reflecting off the metal gate that stood in the distance. The small child grasped her hands tighter around the two figures that stood next to her. It was not that she was afraid of the dark, or what could be lurking in the dark. None of this scared her, it was the waiting that scared her the most, the not knowing. The two figures looked down at the girl, they cared for her very much. 'It's hard for either Michel or I to truly comprehend what we had planned to do to her, but then again it was not the child now that we were going to kill, but the creature that possessed the child, but she had stopped us from doing this, she had placed herself between the girl and the blast of energy, she had saved not only the child before us, but our own lives many of times even when we considered each other an enemy. Wait we were the ones who considered her an enemy, she never thought of us that way. She only wanted us to work together,even with the scouts trying to convince her w could not be trusted, she never let them persuade her.'She was cut off from her thought as she realized she was being tapped on the shoulder, and when she finally left her own thoughts she realized the room was no longer dark, but filled with light. She turned around to see Michel looking at her with a glimpse of worry in her eyes, she knew Michel was going to ask her something, but she already knew what the question was so she decide to answer it before it was spoken.  
Amara- "I'm fine Michel."  
Michel gave Amara the look that said "I know your not so talk to me". Amara couldn't help, but smile at her, 'she always knows the truth, but she worries way to much about me.' "I'm fine really Michel, just fidgety about when we can go, and see our Princess."  
Michel- 'I know Amara is a lot more worried about Moon Face then she wants to let on, I know how she feels. We have to be strong if everything is to work out, but I know she feels the same way as I do, that we should be by our Princesses side right now, and we should never have let her do what she did. But just like Pluto said once what's done is done, now we must deal with the aftermath. I know she is right, but it's hard when you can do nothing, but wait.'  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^on Earth in a different time^^^^^^^^^^  
He opened the car door and didn't bother in shutting it, but instead hurriedly picked up the still unconsouce girl, and walked swiftly to the front door. When he approached the door it already was swung open, and a servant was waiting for him. When the man at the door saw the girl in the other man's arms, he looked up expectantly waiting for any orders that were going to be given.   
Milliardo- "Go, and find the best doctor on the premises and bring them here immediately." His voice had not a hint of worry, but the servant knew he was worried for his eyes gave it away. Emotions are easy to cover up with enough practice, but no matter how hard you try the eyes can never completely hide the truth.  
The servant ran out the doors, not ever looking back. He feared the man that had stood before him, he heard the stories of what he had done. Yes, he was honorable, but still capable of a lot when his rage was ignited, and he did not want to be the one to cause him to become angry, and he would be angry if no doctor was found. Milliardo did not know the house very well, and the only room he really knew where to go to find it was the library. Once he came upon the room, he only glanced once at the occupants inside. He saw their stares, but didn't care all that much about them at the moment and gently put the blonde on the unoccupied couch.   
Milliardo- 'She's so peaceful.' When he looked up he realized all five figures in the room had already surrounded him, and were looking from the girl back to him. He didn't need to wait long for the first question to be asked.   
Quatre- "What happened to her, do you need me to call a doctor?" his voice was full of worry.  
Milliardo- "No, I told the servant at the door to go, and get a doctor." He paused for a few seconds. "I found her on the beach like this."  
Duo- "Why didn't you bring her to a hospital?" Milliardo was about to answer, but then Duo did it for him "Oh yeah the White Fang if they saw you there, everything would be ruined. You know she's kind of cute, I hope she's ok"   
Wufie- "She is a woman she's weak. If she lives she will probably be a big problem to us."  
Heero- "Wufie's right, but we'll deal with that later."  
Duo was about to ask, about what he meant when Trowa began to speak.  
"First we must see if she survives, then we can go from there."  
Milliardo- 'I was suspecting this. It's so strange how different they all are. Yet when the mission is set the differences are what make them complete hit. I'll have to find a place for her if she survives, she could place us in danger if not. But we'll first see if she is ok.'  
The doctor walked in as if one cue. He headed straight to the girl, has he looked her over he began to take things out of his bag.  
  
I know this is really short, but I haven't really had time to write lately, and I wanted to get this part out. If you review then I will write part 4, if not oh well I'll have more time for other things. Please review though. Bye  
  



	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, well I wish I did, but then the pilots would be mine, all mine, and they would never leave my side. But they are only anime and don't belong to me. Why can't real guys be like them, they don't have to kill theirs no huge war, just oh well I'm dreaming back to the story.  
  
  
Hey peeps, ok it has been a while for this fanfic, but hey I have been working on the other ones (note I am almost done with the next chapter of to rise again for all of you who like that story) Ok back to what I was saying thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love reading them, so please review this chapter also, it encourages me to write. Ok back on topic quick recap of last chapter********Amara Michel and hotaru are at the time gates, and Milliardo brought Serena to Quatre's mansion, and the story was cut off as the doctor walked in (oh yeah most of the pilots weren't to happy*******  
Another quick not read the suicide letter again, and see if you catch something in it, won't tell you what since it will be in a chapter, but it gives you an idea on if anyone knew or what she did do.....  
  
^^^^^^^^change places, time so on I'll explain when you see them.  
""talking although I don't always use them, but you'll easily figure it out.  
''Thinking also don't always use them, but you'll figure it out.   
** or CAPS means emphasizing something.  
  
Chapter 4 of Love Of Death  
  
"Hey Amy what are you doing?" came the energetic hello from Serena. Before Amy could look up from her book, and answer Serena began to speak again. "Am's your already...... what ten chapters ahead in all of your classes, why are you reading we should be at the park, or the beach or shopping. For goodness sakes its not even a school day, its Saturday?"   
  
Amy- "Actually I'm behind, now I am only eight chapters ahead I need to work this entire weekend to catch up to where I should be at." As she said this she put down her book, and started digging through her book bag for another pencil, since hers was already warn down to the eraser. When she had found her pencil, and went to grab for her book it was gone."What, I thought I put it down right there." When she looked up she saw a huge grin plastered on Serena's face.  
  
Serena- "I'll make you a deal spend four hours with me at the park, and then we'll go to the mall, and if your not having fun we'll skip the beach, and you can come back and study." Before Amy could speak she went on. "That is if you want this book back." As she said this she waved the blue text book teasingly towards Amy.  
  
Amy- "Serena I don't have...." She was cut off by Serena's exasperated sigh "Am's if you don't come you don't get the book, and all work and no play is very bad for you." She said this last line while giggling. Amy gave up, and started following Serena out the door of the library.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End Of Amy's Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They were almost to the apartment building, Amy could see the side of the building, as she continued to walk. She couldn't help, but look up she had been walking the entire way staring at the floor. It wasn't until she remembered that day with Serena that she had enough strength to pull her eye's away from the gray cement below. 'It was the best day I had ever had until that point. At first I was reluctant, but after a while with Serena pushing me I enjoyed myself. When the four hours were up she offered me the book, but I actually turned her down. Her words that she said surprised me though, 'good thing you didn't want the book I left it at the library, see being a teenager for once can be fun, any ways you can't be perfect all the time, one missed session of study won't hurt you.' She had said it so serious at first, but in the end she was in fits of giggles. Those words are what kept me going through all of our battles when I believed I wasn't good enough, I knew then she had a deeper meaning she was wanted me to not blame myself for the mistake I had made in the last battle, about where the yumas weak spot was, and because of that was pushing myself harder in everything. She was the only one who realized what I was doing. Why didn't I realize she was hurt, she always knew when I was.'At this last thought she walked in to the building with the others, she was glad to be away from all the laughter, and smiling faces from the park, it reminded her to much of Serena. She could barely hold back the tears that were threatening to poor out at any moment, but she some how managed.  
  
The building was just how they had remembered it. They had only come, but once or twice to Amara's And Michel's apartment. The inners and outers had different beliefs about how to deal with a new threat. The inner's knew that the outer's thought of them at a lower standard at being a sailor scout, well all but Serena. At first the inner's were jealous how Serena could go between the two groups, and easily fit in with both of them. When ever she was with the outers, they showed her respect, not only because she was the moon princess, but because she was their friend. She was before the identities were revealed, and she continued to be even after the incident with pharro 90 when the outers returned. They were tight knit group, all four outers and Serena, and she had become an even tighter member of the group through out the months. When Serena began to spend more time with the outers the two groups split even more, and eventually Amara and Michel would only help Serena in a battle, and leave the others to deal with any other problems by themselves. The same went for when the outers were in trouble only Serena showed up to help.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^on Earth a different time^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo- "Well Doc is she ok, you've been looking her over forever now?" came the impatient voice standing by the couch.  
  
The doctor began to get a little annoyed, they had been watching is every move, and between the the braided hair boys consistent questions, and the death glares he received from some of the other member of the group he was ready to leave the house as soon as possible.  
  
Doctor- "She'll be fine. I cleaned some of her larger cuts, and wrapped the bruise on her back up. She has a mild concussion, but should be waking up soon. She should be worse off considering the condition she's in, but within these past few minutes her pulse has returned to normal, and her skin is getting back its color. I will leave some pain killers for her, the dose she needs to take is indicated on the bottle. As he said this he took the small orange bottle from his bag, and set it on the table next to the couch. He then stood up looking toward Quatre waiting to be excused.  
  
Quatre- "Thank you, we appreciate it."   
  
Doctor- "If you'll excuse me master Quatre I must return, I have much work to Finnish."  
  
Quatre- "Of course."  
  
As he said this the doctor left the room. The boys all found their previous seats, and looked at the girl from where they sat. Milliardo did not sit, but stood leaning against the wall pondering what could have happened to her.  
  
Milliardo- 'When she wake's up, I'll find out what happened to her. Someone must have hurt her, but why. Could she have done that to her self, no why would she. She looks so innocent, and so peaceful she must have a happy life. Or maybe...' His thoughts were cut off as the sleeping girl began to stir. She slowly tried to sit up, but a firm hand pushed her back down.When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was not alone, and that the man who had previous made her lay back down, was now standing before her. His white/silvery hair hung loose down his back, as a few stray bangs covered his eyes.  
  
Serena- "Wh-Where am I" She tried to sound calmer then she actually was, but knew that her voice failed her in that department.  
  
Heero walked quickly over to the couch, and stared at her, giving her his all to famous death glare. Serena began to sit up again, but when Milliardo put his hand on her shoulder's to stop her, she didn't stop, but continued to force herself in a sitting position. By now all the occupants in the room were standing next to the couch, all staring at the blonde with the odango hair.  
  
Heero- "Who are you?"  
  
Serena- "My name is Tsukino, Serena." She said shyly.  
  
Duo- "That's a weird first name Tsukino is it."  
  
Serena tried to hold a giggle from escaping her lips, but was failing. "No, Serena is my first name, Tsukino is my last name."  
  
Duo- "Oh ok, hey I'm Duo nice to meet you. That is Trowa, the one giving you the death glare is Heero, the blonde is Quatre, and Wufie is the one right behind you. Oh yeah and the man who brought you here is Milliardo." He said as he pointed out each person with his hand.  
  
Serena- "It's nice to meet everyone, but why am I here?"  
  
Milliardo- "I found you unconscious on the beach, I brought you here to seek medical attention the doctor just left."  
  
Serena- "Oh, well I'm fine now I really better go, thanks for your trouble." She tried to stand, but failed miserably, falling face first. She prepared for the hard impact of the ground, but was surprised when two arms encircled her waist, and brought her closer to someone. She could feel his warm body pressed against her own, and his breath as it passes her ear. She looked up at his face, and stared transfixed into his deep eyes.   
  
Ok, cliff hanger. This chapter is not long, but I wanted to get it out the next chapter will be out soon. So who caught Serena., what will happen when the inners go to the apartment, when will the outer go to be with Serena, will they ever? What was it that brought Serena to this new place. Please read the suicide letter in the prologue one word in it, will help you decide on if she did what she did alone, or even if she actually did do anything??? Please review please please please. Ok that's enough begging. Just review its not that hard, type a few words (or more like more really really do), and send it in. please please, ok now that this is over I can get back to my candy that's waiting for me, candy good. really really good.   
  
  
  
  



	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Love of Death  
  
Yesterday was my birthday...yeah. Played hooky from school (not suggesting anybody do this unless with parent permission which I had...and played hooky today I was sick *cough* *cough* see.) Since I will be chewed out by my teachers tomorrow since two weeks ago I missed the entire week, because of a 103 fever, and the week before that missed 2 days because of the same thing, and now have missed two more days I am screwed. But that is tomorrow, and they will get over it won't they.   
  
Disclaimer: um _________________________________________ (feel in your favorite one there). See this story can be interactive.  
  
  
"" Talking  
'' Thinking   
^^ Change place or time  
  
She could feel his arms tighten around her, as she stared in his eyes, everything around her forgotten. It wasn't until she took the time to pull away from his gaze that she remembered where she was. She pulled away reluctantly, and managed to stand by herself. Every piece of her body burned for his touch once again, but she quickly got this thought out of her mind, as she remembered why she was there the true reason she was there.'God, I thought she said I would get here in one piece, look at me I look like I fell from a five story building.'  
  
  
"Who do you work for?" came a mono tone voice from next to her.  
  
Serena looked at her curiously 'Wow, he can change quickly. One minute he caught me, and I could have sworn I saw something in his eyes, and now he acts like I'm an enemy' "Actually I work for nobody, and although I am thankful for you helping me" she addressed this part to Milliardo "I must insist on going, I have to still find a place to stay." She started to walk out of the room, when she heard a click from behind her. Although she had very little experience with guns, she knew exactly what she would see if she turned around. 'Great, I get saved by people who are willing to kill me, isn't that ironic.' She sighed heavily, and turned around to be faced by Prussian blue eyes, and a barrel of a gun.  
  
"So you saved me, so you could shoot me." She said in all seriousness, staring straight at the young boy.  
  
"I didn't save you." was his monotone reply.  
  
"Maybe not, but if you were going to kill me you should have done it when I was unconscious, I already answered your question and unless you have some more that you feel must be answered I will be leaving."   
  
"Who did that to you?" Serena turned around to be face to face with the one who had suposably brought her there. She looked him over trying to determine how much of a threat he was, surely not any more then the trigger happy boy she concluded.   
  
"What do you mean, who did this to me?" She asked innocently not truly comprehending the question.  
  
Milliardo thought she was stalling until he looked in her eyes, and realized she truly had no idea what he was talking about. he lifted his hand and in a fluent motion moved it so that she could see that he was talking about - her appearance. "I mean who left you on the beach to die." His voice was sure, but Serena thought she spotted some concern also.  
  
She sighed lightly, and sat back down on the couch. "Well actually no one did this to me." She looked at the looks she was receiving, and continued "I fell." 'They look as if their buying it. Well, I did fall just not from the ledge of the cliff like they probably think. Oh, that drop really was painful.'  
  
"Who do you work for?"   
  
"Don't you get tiered of asking that question, I work for nobody." She looked at the young boy who had the barrel of his gun pointed to her, he seemed to be the only one not buying the story. "What is it with you, and that gun any ways. Can't you try pointing it at someone else for a while. I'm personally getting tiered of it pointed in my direction. It's not like I have done anything to you." She heard snickering, and looked to see the young boy with the braid trying to control his laughter.  
  
Heero sent a death glare in his direction, and the young boy quickly sobered up. "Well it was funny Heero, you have to admit that."   
  
Quatre could feel the tension thickening in the room as time passed in complete silence. "Miss Serena would you like to stay here for the night, it is already getting late, and you most likely won't be able to find a place to stay for tonight."  
  
'Are they offering me a place to stay so they can keep an eye on me...most likely, but then again he is right. I have no money, and most likely will be sleeping on a park bench tonight if I don't stay here. Plus they may be able to help me, they fit the description of the Gundam pilots, and I would eventually have to get there help to bring peace here. Leave one world of fighting, and start fighting again in the next. At least hopefully I control my destiny here, oh well.' "Thank you Quatre for your generosity, but please just call me Serena."   
  
"Alright Serena, would you like to be shown your room, so you can get cleaned up a bit before dinner. There are some extra clothes I can bring you that belong to one of my sisters."  
  
"Yeah he has twenty-nine sisters." Duo blurted out. Serena only lifted an eyebrow towards Quatre as he shook his head yes.  
  
"Thank you Quatre that would be nice." She left the room close behind Qautre. AS they were going up the stairs she felt a bit dizzy, and started to sway a bit. She felt an arm wrap around her, and help her to steady herself. "Thank you Milliardo" This made Quatre turn around. 'I didn't see him following us.'   
  
"Do you think you can make it up the stairs on your own." She shook her head yes, but when he loosened his grip around her waist she began to sway a bit. "I guess not" she replied meekly. He continued to support her by the waist as they followed Quatre the rest of the way up the stairs, and into another bedroom. "I'll be right back Serena, and will bring you some clean clothes." Quatre then left the room, leaving Serena and Milliardo alone. She sat down on the bed, with his help, and he sat next to her. "How did you know I caught you." His voice was questioning, and a little suspicious. "You were the only one it could have been. I doubt those other boys would have caught me, I wouldn't think they would follow Quatre and I since they are probably trying to figure out just how much of a threat I am to them." Milliardo looked her over again, she was very perceptive for being so young.  
  
"What truly happened to you?" He looked in her eyes, and almost gasped at the emotion he saw with in their depths. Her eyes were the window to everything she was. Someone could easily get lost in their blue depths. He quickly shook himself with that thought, and waited for her to answer.  
  
"You don't believe me when I said I fell do you." It wasn't met to be a question, but a mere statement. "I did fall, I'm not lying about that."  
  
"Why were you there, and why were you alone its not safe to be by yourself at night."  
  
"It's a long story. I needed to get away." She looked at him pleading for him to just take her answer as it was, but when she looked at his stern face she knew she had to say more. "Have you ever been trapped, and there was no escape. That's what I was. I was trying to get away." Her eyes began to water, but she shut them tightly and pushed back the burning sensation of unshed tears.  
  
"What were you trying to escape?" He mentally slapped himself he was concerned about this girl for all he knew could have been sent by the new organization, but he some doubted it.   
  
"Destiny" she had said it so softly, that she realized that he had not heard her so she repeated it this time just above a whisper "I was trying to get away from destiny." At that she began to tremble, and couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Milliardo held the girl as she cried, her hot tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt. When Quatre came in with the clothes he surveyed the situation quickly and decided to leave them by the door, and join the others down stairs.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Down stairs^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Quatre joined the other pilots he found them discussing the young girl.   
  
"For the last time I don't thinks she's a threat." The American was becoming quite agitated, and Quatre could only guess that they had been arguing this subject since the girl left the room, and Duo was losing the argument.  
  
"She's weak, she'll only get in the way Maxwell."   
  
Trowa, and Heero were observing the conversation, and it looked like they were siding with Wufie. "Actually I think Duo's right." Quatre had finally spoke up. he had to, who knew what the other pilots would have decided to do to the girl if they considered her a threat.  
  
All the pilots looked his way, and he knew he would have to elaborate on the subject. "What I mean is I don't think she works for any organization, and I doubt she would or could harm any of us. Right now she's crying in Milliardo's arms, and by the way he's comforting her I don't think he sees her as a threat either."  
  
The room grew silent  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Back up stairs^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Serena's shaking had stopped, but the tears continued to flow freely, and she whimpered back sobs that threatened to make the shaking start back up again. Milliardo was now rocking her back and forth in his arms, trying to figure out what was truly wrong with the girl, he didn't think of her as an enemy, but couldn't figure out what she meant about escaping destiny. When he realized that she had completely stopped crying, and that she was wiggling a bit to get free he let his arms drop to his side, as he stood up to give her some space.   
  
He walked to the door, and brought her the clothes that Quatre had left behind. "The bathroom is through that door. Come down stairs when your done. Alright?" His voice was gentle, and as he walked at the door he let his eyes drift to the girl who was now headed toward the bathroom.  
  
Going down stairs he found the room to be deathly silent. "So?" Wufie asked sternly eyeing the man he once thought of as an enemy. "She's not a threat, although she is running away from something I don't know what though."  
  
"What did she say?" Heero's voice was completely empty of any emotion.  
  
"She said she was trying to get away from destiny."  
  
"Destiny, that's weird, why would she say that?" The braided American asked.  
  
"I don't think she's a threat, but we should keep an eye on her." This surprised everyone. Trowa rarely spoke, and when he did everyone listened, Heero nodded his head slightly. While Wufie grunted which was his way of saying he would go along with what Trowa said.  
  
About an hour passed, and the pilots were becoming a bit restless, actually only Duo was. Dinner had been ready for quite sometime, but Quatre being an excellent shot would not allow anyone to go to the dinning hall, until Serena was with them.   
  
"Isn't she ready yet?" Duo wined for the umpteenth time.   
  
"Stop your wining Maxwell." Wufie stared at the braided pilot.  
  
"Come on Wu-Man aren't you hungry?"  
  
Milliardo realizing that another fight would break out between the two pretty soon if Duo was not fed, dismissed himself, and went to check up on the girl. 'She has to be ready by now.' he thought as he got to the room. The door was still cracked open from when he had first left the room. He knocked, but when he received no answer he walked in. He scanned the room quickly, but didn't find the girl any where. 'She can't be in bath still can she?' He was about to leave the room when the bathroom door opened. What he saw he wasn't expecting. Having forgot her clothes in the bedroom Serena was adorned with only a small towel that barely covered her up. The Soft white cloth wrapped from above her breast to about mid thigh. She felt her cheeks redden when she looked up, and saw Milliardo looking at her. "Um, I forgot my clothes." Milliardo turned around facing the door, getting ready to leave. Trying desperately to control the blush that wanted to appear on his cheeks. "Please wait."  
  
That stopped him, he didn't turn around but had stopped at the door. "Could you wait for me to get dress, I wont be long. This house is just kinda big, and I don't think I will be able to make it down stairs without becoming lost several times in the process." She giggled the last part. He shook his head ok, and when he heard the bathroom door shut turned around, and sat down on the bed. He tried to shake the image of the young girl in he towel out of his mind, but found it was quite impossible. True to her word Serena emerged a few minutes later fully dress in the jeans and tank top Quatre had loaned her, and her hair expertly done in two odangos on her head. Milliardo took her arm, and led her down stairs. Continually looking at her through the corner of his eye. 'What haunts you so much you had to try to escape, what truly happened to you?' These thoughts ran through his head.   
  
  
Ok here is the latest chapter. Next chapter will probably focus more on the scouts and Darien since this chapter avoided them. So what did you think. Review please. I have a review ratio of about 1 out of 30. I wanted to get this out yesterday for my birthday, but never did sorry. But now I am a year older, and hopefully I'll stop procrastinating, and will get these chapters out fast. Oh, who am I kidding. Just review.   
Ja Ne 


End file.
